Unveilings and Resolutions
by Nutty Fruity
Summary: On a night in, feelings are revealed, new things are explored and resolutions are made. What will happen when Tohru decides to break the curse, no matter what? (Formerly: Things happen)
1. A night in

Kyo slung himself up on the roof, grumbling a bit at the stupidity of the girl. Honestly, as if she needed to make such a fuss over his bad mood. That stupid rat had been looking at her with a melting look again when she smiled at him. It just made his blood boil to think of him with her, holding her, making her happy as he probably never could. Not with this curse he was stuck with… After all, who would love a monster when they could love a prince type like Yuki.

"Damn that rat anyway!"

He closed his eyes and soaked up the sun, feeling the heat move through his veins and appease him bit by bit. His breathing slowed and he slumbered in the late afternoon, forgetting his troubles for a while.

-------------------------

"Kyo, come down! Supper is ready!" Waking up, Kyo stretched lazily and looked down from his perch to the slight girl looking up at him. A smile was lighting up her face, reaching up to her eyes as it always did. Warmth filled his hearth and he couldn't help smiling back at her. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes. But he couldn't tell her, didn't want to see her expression if she ever learned the truth. Pity, embarrassment, fear that the monster that was in him would devour her. No, he couldn't.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. What's for supper?" he asked as he made his way down to her.

"Leek and potato soup, your favorite!" she replied, as serious as could be.

"What! Leeks! You idiot, couldn't you make anything good to eat? Arghh…."

"Heheh… Kyo, you're so much fun to tease. Of course we're not having leeks, we're having soba noodles!"

"Ah.. eh… sure, noodles. That's better I guess. Not that your noodles are that good anyway, so it doesn't make much of a difference."

"Oh, come on, will you!" She moved up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside the house and shoving him gently to his seat. His face was burning by this time, the soft feel of her hand still imprinted in his own. They'd held hands many times before, but somehow it had gotten to mean more as time went by. He wondered if the rest of her was as soft as her hands… his face flamed even more at the thought, causing a worried Tohru to come even closer.

"Do you feel all right? You're not coming down with a fever are you? Let me see." And she pressed her hand to his forehead, trying to see is he was hot compared to her own.

"Idiot!", he exclaimed, pushing her hand away. "Can't a guy be a little hot after coming from outside!?"

"Oh.. oh.. yes, okay. I'm sorry Kyo. I… I… I just don't want you to be sick. I worry about you."

"Yeah well, don't worry so much. Can we eat now?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry! I'm keeping you from eating when you're hungry! Please, eat!"

"Where're the dog and the rat?" This came out slightly slurred, as his mouth was already half full.

"It's just you and me tonight. Yuki had to leave for a council meeting at school and Shigure is at the main house with Hatori. He said he might be coming back tomorrow, he wasn't sure."

Kyo almost choked on his noodles. Alone? With Tohru? For the whole evening ? No pervert dog to make fun of him at the looks he couldn't help sending Tohru's way? No stupid rat to steal her attention and her smiles? At the thought, joy leaped in his heart and a silly grin stretched his lips. His mind wandered back to his earlier musings… would he dare try to find out if her skin was as soft elsewhere as it was on her hands? If her lips would yield beneath his? If her gentle touch would soothe his soul? His fame flamed again, burning an even deeper red than before. He should be ashamed to be thinking such things.

Tohru looked at him curiously. Kyo had grown silent and was watching her intently, his cat eyes seemingly wandering from her hands, to her lips, to other parts of her. A blush spread on her cheeks, and a weird fluttering started in her stomach.

"_What's happening? I don't understand…"_

"Eh, Kyo, what would you like to do tonight? Would you like to watch a movie?" anything to take those disturbing eyes of her.

"Heh? Sure, why not." his voice was softer than usual, his eyes still steady on her. He knew he should stop thinking those things, but couldn't help himself. She looked so pretty, sitting in front of him. Too pretty for him, for a monster, but he couldn't stop dreaming of her.

"That's it then! We'll watch whatever movie's on the TV tonight."

With that, she jumped to her feet, eager to get out from under his disturbing gaze and into the kitchen to clean up. She wasn't used to such a thoughtful Kyo. He was usually much more rash… although sometimes he'd surprised her with his attentiveness, noticing things no one else had, encouraging her to express herself if she needed to. Dear Kyo, she wanted to learn so much about him, understand him. But tonight, something was different.

Kyo followed her with his eyes until she disappeared in the kitchen, and turned back to the table, dropping his head onto it.

"Stupid, stop looking at her like that. You're making her uncomfortable! But… can't I dream a bit? Pretend, just for tonight, that she's all mine and none other's? Only for one night… she can give me that, can't she? Hmmph… she's so eager to please, she'd probably do anything if I asked her."

"Kyo, do you want to choose the movie?"

He jumped up, banging his knees on the table.

"Dammit woman! Don't sneak up on a man like that! Stupid table!" He shoved the table a bit and reached for the controller. "Sure, sit down, I think there's this new romantic drama on tonight. You'll probably like it, sappy as you are".

That hadn't quite come out as intended, but she didn't seem to note his surliness. A big smile on her face, she sat down beside him, sliding beneath the warming covers, her legs touching his without her seeming to notice. He noticed for both of them though. And couldn't bring himself to move. Tonight, he would steal every moment and touch he could.

"Okay! You're so nice to be thinking about me! We don't have school tomorrow, so let's watch a movie you like after!"

"Sure, we'll see."

They settled down, the girl soon caught up in the movie, laughing at the funny parts, crying at the sad ones, never realizing that her silent companion was caught up not in the movie, but in the expressions chasing across her face. To see her happy like this brought out a tenderness in him he hadn't even thought existed. Unconsciously, the two moved closer, seeking warmth in the cold evening, even though they were under the covers. When the movie finished, Tohru turned a delighted smile on Kyo, blinding him for a moment.

"Wasn't that lovely Kyo? I hope you liked it a bit, it certainly was funny in some places, no? Oh and wasn't that little girl adorable! And that boy too! He kind of reminded me of Momiji, full of life and sweetness. And they found love at the end too. It was perfect! Like a dream come true for everyone! Thank you so much for thinking of me and choosing this movie for us to watch!"

"… sure, whatever. Do you still feel up to watching something else?"

"Of course, I promised, didn't I? And Yuki isn't back yet, we can wait for him while we watch the next movie."

At hearing the rat's name, the cat's mood fell down a bit. _"Stupid rat, always intruding even when he isn't there."_

"Oh! I know, let's watch this movie! I hope you haven't seen it before. I always wanted to watch it, but was too afraid on my own. But with you by my side, I'm not afraid at all!"

The boy looked over at the screen. He'd actually seen the movie a couple of times and couldn't imagine what she found so scary about it, but it didn't matter. As long as he could spend some more time with her, anything would do. They settled down under the blanket once again, Tohru intent on the movie, Kyo on the girl beside him.

As the movie progressed, Tohru scooted closer to Kyo, seeking his protection unconsciously as the story dragged her imaginative mind into it. Finally, as a particularly suspenseful moment came to pass, she let out a small scream and almost climbed onto his lap, hiding her face in his shoulder, careful even then not to press fully into to him and have him transform.

"Heh!! Watch out! Tohru..?"

The cat shrank back instinctively, not wanting to transform, but soon settled down as he felt her trembling in his arms.

"Is… Is she okay? Did he get her?" she murmured in his ear, not daring to turn back to the screen.

"Huh? Who? What?" What was she talking about anyway? How was he supposed to think with her breathing in his neck like that? She smelled so sweet…

She looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Wasn't he watching the movie? She almost forgot why she wasn't watching it herself, a bit frustrated at his lack of understanding.

"The girl in the movie. Did that bad guy hurt her?"

"Oh! That girl! Hmmm.. nope, she's all right, but he'll be back in a bit though." Good thing he'd already seen the picture a few times. He would've been in trouble otherwise, as he really couldn't think of anything else but the feel of her in his arms.

"Would you mind if I stayed here a bit then? Only for a little while! Until the bad guy goes away… you make me feel safer Kyo…"

Panic shot through him. If she stayed like this much longer, she would feel his reaction to her closeness.

"NO!"

It took but a second and she shot out of his arms. _"What was I thinking?_ she thought to herself, of _course I can't stay in his arms. Stupid, stupid, stupid…"_ She punched herself lightly on the head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How stupid of me. Of course I can't stay on you. I'm sorry!"

A smile was on her face, as usual, but her eyes betrayed her. They were full of confusion and a bit of fear was lurking there too. Was Kyo mad at her? What had she done wrong?

"I'm sorry!"

As Kyo looked at her, understanding all she was thinking through the expressions on her face, his panic subsided and he felt a bit foolish.

"Stupid, stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." With that said, he caught her by the arm and pulled her back to him, settling her in his arms as she had been before, ignoring her startled shriek and the questions in her eyes.

"Kyo? Why? Oh! Your face is all red. Are you okay?" she stretched out a hand, resting it on his cheek.

He shoved it off and moved her a bit so she could face the screen.

"Nothing. Just shut up and watch the movie, will ya?!"

After staring at him a bit more and seeing he was determined to ignore her, she let the moment pass and returned to the movie.

Kyo let out the breath he had been holding and switched his gaze to the girl resting in his arms. He couldn't believe he was holding her like this without transforming. It was as if only the contact of certain parts of their bodies provoked the transformation. How intriguing…and why had he never realized it before? Did the others know of this? Surely the older set did. Maybe he should talk to Shigure about it. But then, how would he explain how he'd found out about it? Maybe he should do a bit of testing before, to make sure… Hmmm… He shifted her a bit, so that she rested fully on his side, not quite touching his torso, her back to him. So far so good. She wasn't even realizing what was happening. He closed his arms a bit more about her, resting them right below her breasts. His face flushed again. He could actually feel the undersides of her breasts on his arms. He looked down over her shoulder, enjoying the view.

"_I wonder what they look like under her clothes… they must be as white and soft as the rest of her I can see…" _

As the thought made its way to the conscious part of his brain, he felt himself flushing all over. Other parts of his body had reacted without his realizing it. He was so hard he could probably poke a hole through a steel door. And Tohru was sitting flush on it. He held his breath, hoping she wouldn't notice, and tried to think of something else, anything else to bring it down and not cause him further embarrassment. He'd almost succeeded when Tohru shifted, unconsciously trying to find a more comfortable position around whatever it was that was poking her. As he came to rest between her buttocks, life came back with full force to that part of him he was so desperately trying to ignore. The thought of what was happening in his lap had him sweating profusely, and he abandoned all hope of returning to normal tonight. He tried instead to focus on the movie, forgetting all about his testing of the positions that brought about a change of form.


	2. Resolution

As the movie finished, Kyo allowed his eyes to return to the girl in his arms. He hadn't felt her move in a while, so wasn't really surprised to find out she'd fallen asleep sometime in the last hour. She looked so peaceful and sweet. Her lashes made delicate shadows on her cheeks, and her lips were slightly parted in a smile. She was always smiling then, even in her sleep. He'd wondered about that often.

His attention fixed on her lips. They looked so soft and inviting. Plump and rosy, like a peach that yearned to be picked. Would he dare? Dare to kiss her? She was sleeping, she need never know…

He turned her a bit, to have better access to her lips, and slowly brought his head down, his eyes fixed on hers to make sure she didn't wake up. Kyo brushed his lips against Tohru's, a mere butterfly's touch. But seeing she didn't wake up, he dared a bit more and pressed his lips more firmly to hers. They softened and she sighed a bit. Startled, he lifted his head and observed her carefully. No, she was still sleeping. Only a bit more then… Kissing her softly once more, he dared to trace the seam of her lips with his tongue, to explore the smiling corners of her mouth, couldn't resist tasting this piece of heaven. To his surprise, her lips parted of their own, allowing him access to an even sweeter world. He delved in, exploring her mouth, the sharp little teeth, smooth palate and tongue. Her mouth opened wider, responding to him, and her tongue joined him in a dance as old as time, dueling a bit, taking control at his surprised retreat and doing some exploring of her own. Soft whimpers escaped her, her senses and instinct taking control of her body in her sleep. She tried to move closer, but Kyo took care to keep her far enough from him so he wouldn't transform just as he was finally living a dream.

His hands moved of their own volition, running over her arms, her back, and coming back in front, smoothing over her taut stomach and creeping higher till he could feel her breasts brushing them. They stopped there and he immersed himself in the kiss that was becoming hotter by the moment. Her arms had somehow stolen across his neck and she was trying to press herself fully to his body, not conscious enough to realize he would change if she did that.

Losing a battle with himself, Kyo let his hands wander up and cup the full globes of her breasts, squeezing them gently. Even through her clothing, he could feel her sweet nipples puckering, seemingly begging for his touch. He pinched them lightly and a groan resonated deep within her as she thrust her chest forward, wanting more of his touch. Captive of his feelings, he murmured words of love to her as he left her mouth and traced a path down her jaw to her neck and the sweet hollow there, lapping at her running pulse the way a cat would, sucking gently on her delicate breastbone. His hands continued their gentle torture, finally slipping beneath her shirt to explore the soft skin directly. He lifted it up and gazed rapturously at the quivering flesh temptingly encased in a web of lace. His face sank down and he pressed it between the twin globes, absorbing her warmth and sweet smell. Nuzzling her gently, he took a begging bud between his lips, laving it with his tongue through her bra and nipping softly before sucking on it strongly. He couldn't hold back the soft purring that was coming from his throat, as one of his hands kneaded her other breast.

So caught up was he in the passion he was experiencing that Kyo didn't notice the slight stiffening of the body he was so eagerly exploring. Tohru had finally come awake when he'd started suckling at her breast. Up to now she'd thought she'd been dreaming. A dream she didn't have frequently, but often enough not to be surprised at the feelings and thoughts she was having. But the mouth pulling at her breast seemed to tug down to her most intimate places, and her dreams usually didn't go that far. The shock of it brought her awake.

For a few moments she just enjoyed the feelings that were coursing through her. Her blood felt like fire in her veins and she was getting wetter by the second. God that felt good. She opened her eyes and stared at the head bent over her. She could make out an expression of intense pleasure and concentration on his face. As if he'd never known such intimacy and was taking every moment as though it was special and sacred. She finally couldn't resist anymore and plunged her hands in his hair, pressing him even closer to her breast.

He looked up at that, coming out of his pleasure induced trance. Red eyes met brown in a look that seemed to go on forever. Confusion, love, hope, excitement, fear… all were present as the two stared at each other, trying to express everything they'd felt for so long but had never gotten the courage to say. As Kyo was still cupping her breasts and teasing her with his mouth, passion soon overtook them, and he returned to the matter at hand, pressed there by a very willing Tohru.

Now that he knew she was awake and willing, his hands became bolder, moving down to her stomach, stroking the silky skin he found there. She shivered under his touch, her body seeming to flow like water, following where his fingers led. His hands skimmed the curve of her hips, the womanly curves making him groan in approval. Kyo then slid his hands down her legs, liking the feel of her skin, so different from his. The feelings welling up inside him just had to come out and he tore his mouth from her, whispering:

"Tohru, you can't imagine how good this feels, to be able to touch you like this. I never thought it would feel like this. I care for you so much. You're so beautiful… in every way."

"Oh, Kyo, I've wanted you to touch me and me to touch you for a while now too. Uo ad told me it would be nice, but this… is beyond nice. Please, don't stop!"

She pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him. This kiss was special to both of them, as it was truly conscious, revealing feelings that had been there for a while, but that neither could find the courage to express.

Tohru kept forgetting that she couldn't embrace Kyo though, and that soon became a problem for him. It wasn't easy fending off her arms and bestowing all the attention he wanted to on her at the same time. Although he did want to continue experimenting later on, he didn't have the concentration to do so now.

"Haa! What!?" Tohru exclaimed as she felt herself being lifted off Kyo's lap. He had taken her by the waist and, raising her off him, sat her on the table, before getting on his knees and moving between her legs. He could continue kissing her without fear of transforming now.

"Now… isn't this better?" Kyo's voice was rougher than it usually was as he examined the woman in front of him, taking in her disheveled appearance. She looked like a woman well loved, and he had put that look on her face. His mark was on the tender flesh of her collarbone and his smell surrounded her. Possessiveness surged through him and a groan escaped him as he thought of all that was left to explore.

Tohru, who had also been busy with her perusal of the attractive form of the man resting between her legs, openly admiring the strong arms and defined body, raised her eyes to his when she heard him groan. The look of passion and possessiveness in his eyes had her completely flustered and a becoming blush spread from her breasts to her cheeks.

"Oh! Hmm… Yes, of course! Much better! But… Kyo… Why are you holding down my arms? I want to touch you…"

"Heheh… I want that too, but we wouldn't want me to transform at a bad moment now, would we?" A gleam was in his eyes and a leer on his face as he said this. He was imagining what a transformation at a wrong moment could interrupt, and wasn't thinking so much of the awkward moment that would entail as of the thing it would interrupt. Tohru's face was now beet red as she followed his train of thought, her attention wandering from the look on his face to the very obvious bulge in his pants.

"Right! That's true! We definitely wouldn't want that! But… I wish… hmm… no, I shouldn't… forget it… kiss me, please."

Kyo obeyed her, but he could tell her mind was somewhere else. She probably wouldn't get back to him until after she'd talked about it. Sighing a bit, he stopped kissing her.

"No. Tell me. What's the matter?" Kyo made an effort to give his attention to Tohru, sensing she was hesitant about something. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Talk to me…"

"Kyo… I... I… I never thought I would feel this way, do these things. I want to see more of you, touch you and… hold you. But I can't, I can't hold you… Oh Kyo, how I wish I could banish this curse from you and everyone in your family! I would hold you for so long… I…"

Tohru now had a catch in her voice and tears in her eyes. The passion had been set aside for the moment, replaced by a despair and a sadness that were never far from the surface. All of Kyo's horniness vanished in an instant when confronted with Tohru's tears. He had forgotten what his life was really like, the curse that plagued him and his family. Or at least, he head forgotten the horrible feelings that usually haunted his heart and soul. A frown pulled his brow, his eyes filled with shadows and a lone tear made its way down his cheek, unnoticed.

"Damn it, Tohru… Why'd you have to go and think about that? Why now? I wanted to forget for a while. Just spend some time with you and not think about it. Why?"

Instead of filling with anger as was usually the case, his voice dropped to a whisper as he finished talking, the pain and torment he felt too much for him to express with anger. His slim frame was racked with deep sobs he couldn't control and his hands had clenched on Tohru's legs, his link to the sweet moments they had shared.

"Oh Kyo… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to end like this. I wanted it to go on! But… it crossed my mind and it wouldn't leave and then you told me to talk to you and so I did and then… and then… I'm sorry!"

Tohru was now crying in earnest and couldn't control herself. Kyo's hands tightened on her thighs and she let out a small gasp of pain. He immediately let go, angry with himself for having hurt her in his pain. But before he could get up and leave, Tohru seized him by the shoulders and, pulling him closer, wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, taking care not to bring into contact any other parts of their bodies.

"No! Don't leave! Stay with me! I don't want to see you in pain like this! I promise I _will_ find a way! I'll find a way to break the curse so I can truly hold you in my arms. You and all the others! I promise I'll do it!"

The love Kyo felt for her grew then as it never had before. Her promise to him, even though it could never be realized, was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever told him.

"Tohru… my sweet, sweet Tohru… how I wish it could be true…" Kyo whispered, as he folded his arms lightly around the weeping girl.

Neither of them had noticed the shadow that had been standing in the doorway for quite a while. As they gave in to their love and pain and held each other tenderly, the shadow left, wandering out the house, thinking about what it had just witnessed.


End file.
